Sólo tú
by Yuihoriana
Summary: Me perdía en las caricias de Jane, siempre tan ajena al magnetismo que ejercía sobre mí, jamás imaginaría lo mucho que podría lograr con poco. Suspiré al perderme entre los susurros de su ronca voz.


**Después de mucho tiempo de ausencia ya regreso con una historia de Rizzles ( si espero ya terminar los fics pendientes! D: ) **  
><strong>Espero que la disfruten y feliz año nuevo! <strong>

* * *

><p>Sentía los rayos del sol tocar mi rostro hasta lograr que abriera mis ojos, impidiéndome seguir durmiendo durante más tiempo. Intenté cubrirme con las sábanas pero algo provocaba que estas no me cubrieran por completo, observé bien el lugar percatándome que sin duda no me encontraba en mi habitación sino en una más pequeña pero acogedora, aún victima de una terrible resaca la cual era la causante de mi pequeña amnesia, giré mi rostro a mi izquierda y una manta de rizos negros yacían esparcido por toda la blanca almohada cubriendo el ambiente de su inconfundible fragancia a violetas. Sonreí divertida al sentir su brazo abrazar con fuerza mi cuerpo; su respiración era pausada y tranquila, ignorando los rayos del sol que se filtraban por las cortinas blancas. Cerré mis ojos por unos segundos intentando recordar lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, pero los recuerdos aún era vagos; habíamos ido a mi casa a cenar con toda la familia Rizzoli como era costumbre, Ángela había preparado la comida favorita de todos incluso mía, un gesto que sin duda lo agradecí pues mi madre jamás había sido aquella típica ama de casa la cual dedica tiempo en la cocina. En el transcurso de la cenan todos reían y se divertían por las chistes que los tres hermanos Rizzoli se empeñaban en contar, era como si compitieran para ver quien me hacía reír más y sin duda Jane había sido la ganadora por tanto Frankie y Tommy se sintieron decepcionados ante tal derrota.<p>

_-No puedo creer que Janie haya ganado, no es justo- Dijo molesto Frankie observándome para buscar la respuesta._

_-Supongo que la amistad entre mujeres las convierte en aliadas sin importa que los chistes sean malos solo para prevalecer sobre los hombres- Explicó Tommy restándole importancia al logro de Jane_

_-Acepten que perdieron, ella jamás se ríe de los chistes, siempre les encuentra una explicación científica para todo- Aseguró viéndome con diversión. Bajó su mano por la mesa hasta colocarla sobre mi pierna, comenzó por acariciarla de arriba abajo en un movimiento relajante, mientras todos reían y discutían de su pequeño juego, yo me perdía en las caricias de Jane, siempre tan ajena al magnetismo que ejercía sobre mí, jamás imaginaría lo mucho que podría lograr con poco. Suspiré al perderme entre los susurros de su ronca voz. Y sin darme cuenta había perdido el hilo de la conversación por lo que al escuchar que Jane pronunciaba mi nombre en la espera de una respuesta me sentí avergonzada. Ella sonrió ante aquella acción.- Creo que Maura aún sigue meditando en donde pasará el año nuevo- Dijo repitiendo la pregunta de una forma muy sutil. _

_-En la casa, no había hecho planos de salir esta ocasión, después de la pesada semana que tuvimos creo que necesito un descanso- Respondió sonriendo. _

_-Puedes venir conmigo si deseas Maura- Habló Tommy sonriendo._

_-Por supuesto que no, ¿crees que puedes llevarla a un lugar decente?- Le cuestionó Jane con un deje de celos por la invitación. Tommy intentó replicar pero la mirada de Jane había sido suficiente para dejarlo sin palabras. _

_-Jane deberías compartir a Maura, no es de tu propiedad- Rió Ángela al ver la expresión que ambas habíamos puesto, aquella frase había sido mordazmente enviada sin que los hombres Rizzoli escucharán.- _

_-Ma- Fue lo único que pudo decir Jane después de levantarse y ponerse a recoger los platos antes de que Ángela dijera algo más._

_Después de la cena todos se dirigieron a sus respectivas citas para celebrar el año nuevo, yo por mi parte había elegido pasarla en casa, pero Jane había insistido en salir aunque fuera al Dirty Robbe, algo en mi interior me decía que quizás no era buena idea pero la insistencia de Jane había hecho que ignorara mis pensamientos. Me levanté y me dirigí hacia mi cuarto para cambiarme de ropa en lo que la detective terminaba de recoger los últimos vestigios de la cena. Hizo algunas llamadas y a mi regreso dejo el celular aún lado, me observó de arriba a bajo sin perder ningún detalle de mi atuendo, sus ojos marrones de volvieron negros presa del deseo, los pasos que nos separaban se esfumaron, sus manos rodearon mi cintura atrayéndome hacia su pecho, su respiración era entrecortada, abrió sus labios pero ninguna palabra había salido de ellos, tragó saliva con fuerza y sin más demora, junto sus labios a los míos. El ritmo era rápido, en sus movimientos se sentía la descarga de emociones que estaba intentando controlar, buscó con desespero entrar a mi boca y empezar un baile desenfrenado, la respiración había quedado olvidado por varios minutos hasta que la falta de ella se hizo más latente. Nos separamos por unos segundos, ella sonrió, usando aquella sonrisa de lado; recorrió mi rostro con su mano, dibujando con la yema de sus dedos cada facción de mi rostro, demoró su paso al estar sobre mis labios, los trazó con lentitud hasta sentir que estaban grabados bajos sus dedos. Me besó por última vez para después abandonar la casa._

-Despierta dormilona- Besé sus rostro hasta sentir como sus brazo me obligaba a regresar a mi lugar- Vamos Jane debes despertar es año nuevo- Dije susurrando en su oído al descender una mano por su abdomen, sentí como se había contraído por el contacto pero ni siquiera aquel acto había logrado sacarla de su pesado sueño. Recordé nuestra llegada al Dirty Robbe

_Al llegar el bar estaba repleto de personas en su mayoría del departamento de policía de Boston, Jane rio divertida por el ambiente que se estaba llevando, caminamos entre la gente hasta llegar a dos bancos apartados de todo el bullicio, ordeno lo de siempre, una cerveza para ella y para mi una copa de vino blanco, esperamos nuestra orden conversando de cosas sin sentido, hasta que la pregunta se formulo. _

_-Has hablado con Casey?- Pregunté sin poder resistirlo más._

_-Si todo ha quedado claro, ¿porqué?- Cuestiono observando a ningún lado en particular. _

_-Ángela aún no sabe ¿cierto?- Le cuestioné obviando la pregunta. _

_-No- Fue su respuesta al ser interrumpida por el mesero al entregarnos las bebidas solicitadas. _

_-¿Y has pensando en anunciarlo?- Inquirí al sentir que no podía soportar intentar fingir que sólo éramos amigas- Hoy Ángela notó tus celos ante la invitación de Tommy- Agregué forzándola para recibir la respuesta que estaba buscando sin importa que fuera buena o mala. _

_-Lo sabe- Respondió al final- Sólo que le gusta hacer enojarme porque sabe que soy muy posesiva respecto a ti- Explicó desviando su mirada de la mía.- Mejor no hablemos más sobre el tema y divirtámonos será año nuevo Maura- Dijo animada al pedir otra ronda más de bebidas._

_No sé en qué momento perdí la cuenta de las copas que estaba tomando o en el momento en que cambié mi vino por una mezcla de whisky, vodka, ron y otras bebidas las cuales no recordaba, solo podía sentirme alegre, desinhibida, dispuesta a salirme de las reglas establecidas que siempre me autoimponía, reí ante algún comentario de Jane y sin pensarlo me encontraba rodeando su cuello entre mis brazos, nuestras miradas de encontraron ambas oscurecidas por el deseo, nos apartamos de la multitud aún con la poca cordura que nos quedaba, caminamos a prisa hacia el carro impidiendo en nuestro andar caernos debido a la capa de nieve que comenzaba a formarse, al entrar el tiempo se detuvo, sus manos tomaron mi rostro para guiarlo hasta sus labios, su beso era voraz, su lengua pidió acceso a mi boca y sin resistencia comenzó a recorrerla, descendió una de sus manos hasta tocar unos de mis pechos; la tela comenzaba a molestarme, sentía que en cualquier momento se incendiaria por el tacto de la morena, nos separamos a falta de oxígeno pero aquello no impidió que Jane se detuviera, sus labios bajaron por mi cuello hasta detenerse en el punto en donde la sangre corría a gran velocidad, por unos segundos se detuvo, su respiración era acelerada a tal punto de creer que no habría manera de alcanzar el suficiente oxígeno para sus pulmones. _

_-Iremos esta noche a mi departamento, queda más cerca- Habló al fin al acomodarse en el asiento y encender el carro. _

_Durante el trayecto su mano subía por toda mi pierna hasta llegar a mi intimidad, acarició mi sexo al detenerse ante la luz roja del semáforo, me observó con malicia al subir varios centímetros mi vestido, al arrancar aumento más la velocidad hasta llegar al gran edificio. Bajamos y nos adentramos al lugar, subimos a gran velocidad las escaleras hasta llegar al departamento de la morena, al cruzar el umbral en un movimiento rápido las llaves cayeron al suelo mientras mis piernas rodeaban la cintura de Jane, me empujo a la puerta buscando apoyo al subir por completo el vestido dejando ver mis bragas rojas._

_-Alguien sabía lo que iba a ocurrir después- Gimió Jane tras besarme y no dar tregua a mis labios; no sé cuanto tiempo duramos en esa posición, no era consiente de nada a mi alrededor, solo sentía los húmedos besos de Jane por todo mi rostro hasta mi cuello, en donde se detuvo por varios segundo como si meditara algo y después una pequeña mordida se hizo latente sobre mi cuello, el dolor fue aliviado son su lengua._

_-Había deseado dejar una marca para que todos supieran que tienes dueña, que sólo me perteneces a mi- Susurró en mi oído al lamer mi lóbulo con primicia. Quise reprenderla por su acción, pero no podía negar que tenía cierta carga sexual el ser marcada como propiedad por la persona que amas. _

_Sus manos vagaron por todo mi cuerpo hasta sentir con que facilidad sus dedos habían encontrado el zíper del vestido, lo bajaron y esté cayó al suelo, sus labios regresaron a los míos y el baile que antes había sido lento ahora era voraz no había tregua, solo el deseo de la pasión, nuestras respiraciones eran entrecortadas, sus gemidos se perdían con los míos. Jane dijo algo pero en aquel momento no era capaz de entender sus palabras, hasta que sentí como su cuerpo caminaba directo a su habitación; me deposito sobre la cama mientras ella cerraba la puerta con llave, retiró su ropa con rapidez sin dejar de ver mi cuerpo casi desnudo, al terminar saltó a la cama sin cuidado quedando sobre mi, sus labios descendieron hasta mi pechos, retiró la prenda dejando expuesta mi piel a sus suaves caricias, gemí al sentir su boca rodear mi pezón y morderlo con fuerza, mientras su mano acariciaba mi sexo, palpando la humedad que se formaba en cada beso, en cada caricia. Grité su nombre en éxtasis al no poder soportar las torturas que su boca imponía en mi cuerpo, su lengua recorrer cada milímetro de mi piel hasta yacer cerca de mi intimidad, me observó y aquella risa de lado la cual siempre me volvía loca apareció, lamió por completo mis labios hasta introducir su lengua, sentía como mi clítoris era estimulado a tal punto que los espasmos fueron incrementándose en cada succión, en cada caricia, introdujo dos dedos alcanzando con facilidad mi punto G, lo estimuló al mismo ritmo que su lengua jugaba con mi clítoris, sentía como el orgasmo estaba cerca, comenzaba a ver las estrellas tras mis ojos y el hecho de que Jane fuera capaz de darme aquel placer aumentaba el sentimiento. _

_-No lo contengas más Maura, déjame escucharte gritar mi nombre- Pidió aumentando el ritmo de su toque. Introdujo un tercer dedo más y la presión se hizo más fuerte, su lengua dejo mi clítoris al centrar su atención en aquel punto escondido. – Quiero que te vengas en mi- Susurró en una seductora voz ronca. _

_-Oh Jane!- Fue lo único que pude decir al sentir una explosión en mi interior, cada parte de mi cuerpo se agitó al mismo tiempo, sentía mi piel erizarse debido al deseo liberado. Jane retiró sus dedos impregnados de mi esencia. Se limpió con un trozo de papel que estaba cerca de la cama; regresó a mí y beso mis labios dejando mi propio sabor sobre ellos.- Fue el mejor orgasmo que he tenido- Dije al fin al sentir mi respiración normalizada. _

_-Feliz año nuevo- Respondió Jane divertida al tomar mis pechos con sus manos- Realizare uno de mis doce deseos en este momento- Expreso con total sinceridad. _

-Jane despierta- Volví a repetir al sentir como cada parte de mi cuerpo dolía al agitarla. Era verdad apenas si habíamos podido dormir después de que Jane me mantuviera despierta toda la noche.

-Necesito dormir más amor- Respondió al fin ocultando su rostro entre mis pechos- Déjame dormir un poco más y prometo todos los días a partir de mañana despertarme primero que tú- Pidió cubriendo su cabeza con la sábanas.

-Como podría negarme a ti Jane- Reí acariciando su espesa cabellera hasta sentir que ella había vuelto a dormir.

Así permanecimos durante largo tiempo hasta que mis párpados comenzaron a sentirse pesados y sin resistirme más me acomodé entre las sábanas hasta caer en un ligero sueño.

No supe cuanto tiempo dormí ni mucho menos sabía qué hora era, de lo único que era consiente es que alguien estaba dentro del departamento; intenté despabilarme del sueño para escuchar con atención las voces de afuera. Reconocí la voz de Ángela, siempre tan alegre, sonreí al saber que quizás en estos momentos nos estuviera preparando el desayuno aún ignorando que jamás Jane me había presentado ante ella como su novia por lo que al verme quizás le resultará un tanto incómodo por unos momentos. Estiré mis brazos con entusiasmo pero aquella acción quedó cegada por la inconfundible voz de Casey, ¿qué estaría haciendo aquí? Me cuestioné internamente, agudicé mi oído y supe que Ángela estaba platicando con él animadamente, hablando de lo emocionada que estaba del compromiso de….

-Jane- Dije su voz en una amarga nota. Ella no se inmuto sino que se aferro a mi cuerpo y comenzó una estela de besos por todo mi cuello.- Jane- Volví a pronunciar su nombre sin emoción alguna y fue en esta ocasión que ella escucho al fin a las personas que estaban del otro lado de la habitación.

-Jane abre la puerta hija, Casey está aquí!- Gritó desde el otro lado de la puerta.- Anda hija despierta- Giró la perilla sin éxito alguno- ¿Por qué estás encerrada en tu propia habitación?- Preguntó nerviosa.

-Habías dicho que ella ya lo sabía y que tú y él habían terminado- Hablé alejándome de su cálido contacto. Me daba cuenta que el sueño había terminado y la realidad me golpeaba con fuerza.- Creí que habías terminado con el compromiso.

-Maur, déjame explicarte- Pidió levantándose e intentando impedir que siguiera buscando la ropa que la noche anterior había quedado esparcida por toda la habitación- Maura escúchame- Susurró intentando que sólo yo escuchara su voz.

-Dime, ¿seré tu dama de honor o tú amante?- Las palabras habían salido sin ser pensadas, vi como la frialdad de las mismas dañaban a la morena. Me coloqué la ropa interior y al buscar el vestido recordé que había quedado cerca de la puerta- El vestido- Fue lo único que pude decir.

-Perdón Maura, sabes que yo te amo como a nadie más y lo de Casey sólo es un error, escúchame- Se acercó a mi abrazándome. – Casey no es mi prometido, ni siquiera sé porque está aquí, Maura confía en mi- Repitió.

-Jane abre la puerta hija- Ángela gritó con impaciencia.

-En un segundo abro- Respondió Jane colocándose una sudadera del departamento de policía de Boston y una pantalonera a juego.- Toma Maur usa esto- Me entregó un juego de sudadera y pantalonera igual a la suya.- Si quieres que te demuestre lo mucho que me importas saldrás conmigo para recibir y saber que es lo que quiere Casey- Ordenó en un tono molesto.

-Creo que saben lo que ocurrió- Respondí al colocar la ropa que me había ofrecido- El vestido quedó en la entrada- Dije esperando al ver la reacción de Jane.

-Mierda- Fue su único comentario al tomar mi mano y salir de la habitación.

Lo siguiente jamás podré borrarlo de mi mente, la reacción que hizo Ángela no sabía si describirla como asombro con un deje de alegría o quizás enfado o una combinación de las tres, pero la expresión de Casey fue sin duda decepción al ver como la mujer de la cual estaba enamorada salía de la habitación tomada de la mano de otra mujer luciendo una sonrisa radiante en su rostro. Él apartó la mirada y dio media vuelta, ignorando que tanto Jane como Ángela le hablaban.

-Casey espera!- Ordenó Jane. – Por eso te dije que no podíamos seguir, por eso no quería decirte de quien estaba enamorada, por eso te insistí que jamás me buscarás. Porque sabía que al enterarte de que esa persona había sido Maura, mi mejor amiga tú se sentirías que jamás tuviste oportunidad contra ella y aunque sé que es verdad no quería lastimarte.- Explicó sujetando con fuerza mi mano.

-Yo…- Pero las palabras no salieron de su boca solo nos observaba con tristeza.- Giró con todas las fuerzas que tuvo e intento evocar una sonrisa sincera, pero aquello solo parecía una marca en sus labios.- Sólo vine a desearte Feliz año nuevo, espero que te encuentres, se encuentren bien- Y salió del departamento sin esperar algún argumento más.

- Jane Rizzoli- Cortó la tensión Ángela al caminar hacia nosotras- ¿Por qué jamás me lo contaste?- Exclamó molesta.

-Por que se que tú ya sabías- Dijo avergonzada.

-En eso tienes razón, pero como jamás lo mencionaste creí que quizás estaba equivocada- Explico Ángela observándome detenidamente- Y tú maura que tienes a tu defensa.

-Yo, no sé qué decir, hace unos momentos estaba enfadada con Jane, porque creí que Casey venía por- Pero Jane me detuvo al besarme frente a Ángela. Yo me avergoncé por su acción al darme cuenta que aún no era aceptaba por su madre y sin contar lo terrible que había sido con ella, por no haber confiado más en Jane.

-Ma, te presentó a mi novia Maura, Maura te presento a mi mamá- Habló Jane cortando la tensión que minutos antes se había formado.- Ahora podemos desayunar algo, muero de hambre- Dijo caminando hacia la cocina y oler los hotcakes que Ángela había preparado.

-Ángela yo lo…- Pero las palabras se quedaron en mi garganta al sentir como ella me rodeaba en un cálido abrazó.

-Bienvenida nuevamente a la familia Maura- Dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla- Anda apresúrate a desayunar porque sino Jane se acabará todo.

-Te amo Maura Isles- Susurró Jane al ver que Ángela caminaba hacia la entrada y tomaba entre sus manos mi vestido, Jane sonrió al ver la cara de espanto de su madre.- Ahora te toca explicar porque está tu vestido a mitad de la sala- Rió ocultándose detrás de mi.


End file.
